


Skylanders Final Resolution

by Rosetta_The_Author



Series: Skylanders Final Resolution [1]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games), Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetta_The_Author/pseuds/Rosetta_The_Author
Summary: Many years after the Arrow of Light had been brought down, the tales of The Godddess and her most powerful creations became a myth.The new Skylanders of the modern day hope for a bright future after The Darkness and The Sky Eater destroyed much of their home world.Yet, they do not know what lies ahead.Stones of every Element, lying in wait for a powerful hero to come. They are said to unleash a great power within a Skylander, changing their appearance and powers.They aren't ready for what waits.Something, someone, they will arise from the ashes, bringing forth destruction of the universes. They crave blood, and complete rule over all.And if The Goddess is not found once more, and the Skylanders fail to master this power.All will be lost.
Relationships: Blackout/Spotlight (Skylanders), Stormblade/Spitfire (Skylanders)
Series: Skylanders Final Resolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103747





	Skylanders Final Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Updates will take some time, but I will make sure to update as much as I can.  
> You can contact me on Discord, at Moth#6202, if you have any questions, suggestions or concerns. This is my first time posting on Ao3 so everything might be wrong.

The Goddess of Light and Creation. She blessed the lands guided her people, and helped them in many ways. The Goddess loved her people, and her people loved her. They worshipped her ever since they stepped foot on this land.   
However, centuries passed since the first step and her people have gone through harsh, long battles against evil forces in an endless, bloody war. The Goddess who wanted to stop the suffering of her people and to end the war that plagued her land, chose a selected amount of the people that she deemed fit for her power after watching them carefully among the chaos and tragedy that enveloped the land. New heroes were born from the Goddess, each one of them having a certain power they learned as children. They were named the Skylanders.   
With the new Heroes at her peoples side, the fighting ceased and with this, the Goddess and her people lived peacefully. But days weren't going to be this peaceful anymore. During the last remainder of the war, the heroes were all defeated in a great battle against the forces of darkness, which were led by the ancestor of one of the current Skylanders. The skies split, and a heavenly roar came from above. The Goddess came down from the Heavens, shooting her arrow of light into the dark, defeating it once and for all.   
But she did not want the first heroes to be remembered as merely just people who wanted to help the land. She wanted them to be remembered as legends. She took the powers of the first heroes and her own to create objects that could tap into the hidden power of oneself and unleash it. These objects were called;  
 _Final Resolution Stones._  
They allowed oneself to change appearances and have new powers. But they could only unleash this power when in doubt. When there was only one thing left to do to save someone's friends, family and life.

After the Goddess had created these stones, she kept them hidden away in a place where she knew that it would not be found by people who will use it for wrong. She sent Guardian Beasts to guard the stones with their lives. And when the time comes, the Goddess will once again choose new heroes to take the mantle of what the heroes of old once done. Before disappearing back into the Heavens, she created the _Ultimate Weapon._ A Final Resolution Stone so powerful, it could make oneself become a **_GOD._**  
A **_GOD_** has the power to do anything. Whether it be morphing the universe or defeating all evil. Only people who were worthy could use this power. But she too, had no idea who could harness the power of a God. Maybe someone with great potential? Maybe someone who sacraficed themselves. She didn't know.  
In the future, the Goddess became a tale of old, along with the great legacy of the first Skylanders. No one heard from the Goddess herself anymore. Yet some believe that she could have taken the form of a mortal being to live a normal life. Others believe she simply ceased to visit their world and moved onto other worlds.

**_In present day Skylands, 20XX, a new era was about to begin._ **

Three long years had passed after the group of Senseis defeated Kaos again. It didn't take much effort thanks to how strong the Senseis were. Everything was back to normal now, at least. Kaos was not causing any problems in Skylands anymore. In fact, no one had gotten word from him. It was as if he had vanished mysteriously for some unknown amount of time. The Doomraiders were still around too, but they weren't causing problems, they were probably sitting around doing nothing as usual or had no intention of causing trouble, especially with the Elites around. Skylands was quiet at last. People could go around and do whatever without worrying about the Doomraiders or Kaos ruining everything for them for the hundredth time again. But the peace wouldn't last very long. Something was going to happen which would change everything. This change would mark the beginning of a new era for Skylands and the Skylanders themselves.

It was very early in the morning. Very tiny, wispy clouds dotted the pink and blue sky. The sun was beginning to rise above the horizon. Its rays touched the land, bringing its warmth to it. The rays of light came onto the Skylander Academy, a place where Skylanders were raised, trained and lived. The new heroes lived within it, and were able to live life without a worry for now.   
Within the Academy, everything was just as quiet as the outdoors. Sunlight flooded through the windows and cracks between closed curtains. There was not one person outside, almost everyone in the Academy were peacefully asleep within their dorm rooms. There was only one person awake at the moment. The silence was broken when the rustling of bedsheets and blankets could be heard from inside of one of the dorm rooms. The wooden door of the room opened up slowly, making a low squeaking sound and a head peeked out from it. It was the Leader of the Superchargers, Spitfire. Of course, he was awake at this time yet again. Everyone slept until the sun was high in the sky, five hours before noon. As he realized that once again he was up too early he let out a disappointed sigh, closed the door, and went back into his room. Spitfire nearly tripped over a few things on his floor. The room wasn't the cleanest. Things were scattered everywhere. From metal scraps to empty cans of gasoline, and everything was unorganized. It was a complete mess, which was no wonder why he'd be tripping over his own things. Since Spitfire was always on missions, he rarely had time to organize his own room. There was no room service either. It was expected that Skylanders should clean their own rooms and belongings, not servants. Surprisingly, many Skylanders were able to do things on their own. Just not everybody.

Spitfire sat down on his bed, looking towards the window where the sunlight was coming through. He watched the sunlight for a few moments, then he stood up again. There wasn't anything to do at this time of the morning. Since no one was awake, he couldn't interact with anyone, or go somewhere. He could either go back to bed, or find something else to do. But sleeping now would be impossible. As he aimlessly wandered, the clock beside his bed made a continuous ticking sound with each passing second. It was a calming sound, but became annoying after long periods of silence. Spitfire stopped wandering and instead stood in his place, and closed his eyes. He was still trying to adjust to his surroundings after a long night of resting. He could hear birds chirping outside, along with the sound of a rooster crowing on the next island over. A moment passed again and Spitfire opened his eyes and hovered over to his closet. He opened it up, but had to move out of the way when a few hats fell down the top shelf. Nothing in it was organized either. A few hats that hadn't fallen were stacked unevenly, many coats on the racks were hanging from one edge of the hanger. Having nothing else to do, Spitfire began organizing his clothes. He rummaged through the clothes and soon came across a very clean red suit with black metallic flames embroidered onto it. The price tag was still on it, along with a note pinned to the sleeve which read, _'For my dance with Stormblade, do not touch unless you are Spitfire.'_ Spitfire didn't say anything, but he had a look of embarrassment on his face. Thinking about Stormblade made him all fuzzy inside. Putting the suit back into its place, Spitfire continued to organize his clothing. The clock continued to tick. But suddenly, it stopped. Spitfire froze in place when he heard the clock stop. He then narrowed his eyes, and turned to the clock. The hands weren't moving. They were stuck on 5:48 AM. A little concerned, he turned to the window. But to his surprise, he saw that the trees that had been moving in the breeze had stopped too. Something surely wasn't right. Panic began to settle in. What had happened? Spitfire looked around the room, and noticed that every moving object within his room had been frozen in place. The bubbles in his lava lamp weren't moving, neither was his color-changing lamp. Everything was frozen but him. Yet, something else caught his attention.

Something was in the mirror across the room. Spitfire had a terrible feeling in his nonexistent gut. He flicked his wrist, and a flame appeared in his hand. He slowly approached the mirror. The mirror was dark, and something stood inside of it. It took a second for everything to sink in. It was himself; another Fire Spirit staring back at him. A demonic aura filled the air just as he made eye contact with the Demon, and the world began to turn black around him. Even more panic was setting in. The Speed Demon in the mirror didn't even look alive! Half of it's head had been distorted, along with parts of it's body. A wicked grin was on it's face. It's eyes were blank, but glowing blue too. It looked just like him. But... There was a golden crown floating above his head! The crown was broken in half, golden particles floating around it as if the crown had been shattered and it's parts suspended in the air.

Spitfire gasped and fell onto his back, and quickly backed up, his eyes widening with terror. _'What is happening?! Why am in the mirror like that? No. Why is someone that looks just like me there?!'_ He thought, his gaze locked onto the mirror. His strength to fight had disappeared out of sheer terror. All he could do was cower in fear. The flame he had in his hand was put out by an invisible force too. He wanted to yell, but nothing came out. Then, the other Fire "Spirit" spoke in a horrifyingly demonic voice,  
**"Why are you afraid, SPITFIRE? Can't you see that I am one of YOUR KIND?"** It's loud voice rattled the mirror. Spitfire was left speechless. He knew that this thing surely was his kind, but it was different. No Fire Spirit ever looked this way. He remembered them all from back home. No one was like that. No one was distorted as if they had been sucked into a black hole and escaped. He wondered to himself. Was this thing even a Fire Spirit? Though as he wondered, he could see a black substance leaking out of the Speed Demon's eyes. Was it a true manifestation of a devil in Fire Spirit form? The demonic thing reached it's hand out of the mirror, it's wicked grin becoming larger. It's head tilted to one side as he continued to speak, sensing the fear in the Supercharger.

**_"Why don't you join me? You always wanted to meet another of your kind, right?"_** It said, it's voice becoming distorted. Spitfire didn't answer, terror was growing even more within him. The _thing_ could see the feelings it's normal counterpart felt, but since he didn't receive an answer, he decided to go for a more aggressive approach to get one out of him.

**_"Don't you know WHO I AM? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW POWERFUL I AM?"_** It said, becoming louder. Spitfire still didn't speak. He backed away further, but was slowly getting closer to the wall. The demon wasn't making sense anymore. His words were confusing, and too distorted to hear correctly. But Spitfire could only make out two sentences.

**_"WE CAN RULE THE WORLD! DO YOU WANT THAT? YOU'LL BE EVEN STRONGER!"_**

The voice was growing louder and louder. Spitfire backed up more, but when he hit the wall, he began holding his head. He shut his eyes closed, and began mumbling things in an attempt to shut out the voice. The demon repeated, _"We can rule the world!"_ Over and over and over again like a broken record playing the same song verse endlessly. It's voice was far too loud. It was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. Spitfire held his head harder. The demonic aura grew and grew, and enveloped him. Now overwhelmed by this, Spitfire let out a blood-curdling scream which shook the ground. 

His cries were answered. Something else began to happen shortly after he had screamed. A holy light appeared in front of him, and everything stopped. Even the sounds of the world around him. Spitfire hesitantly looked up, fearing what he'd see before him. What he wasn't expecting was to see an angelic being standing in front of him. It had four massive wings, and halos all over. He saw long ribbons gently curl around him as if they were protecting him from harm. They felt warm, and comforting. The terror slowly faded away as Spitfire embraced the warmth. While Spitfire could not see the face of the angelic being, he could tell that the they were not happy.

_"How dare you try to harm this poor child, you foul creature."_ The angelic said in a booming voice. They spread out their arms, and golden aura began to swirl around their hands. Spitfire realized that this being was a dragon. But, they were oddly familiar. However, his mind was too cluttered for him to even think of who this person possibly was. He was still overwhelmed and was on the verge of tears. But he was relieved that someone was here to save him. He wasn't going to die. He would live to be with Stormblade once again. 

**_"What are you going to do, FORGOTTEN ANGEL? Didn't you FALL FROM GRACE thousands of years ago?"_** A cackle came from the Fire Spirit. He crossed his arms, his wicked grin becoming a grimace. The dragon didn't bat an eyelash at the demon's words. Spitfire could vaguely tell that this dragon was a female. Which raised more questions about her.  
She simply took a step forward, the aura becoming larger. She announced in a strong and god-like voice, 

_"I will take you down. I won't let you harm him."_ Then, the dragon raised her her head and many magic circles appeared around her. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of golden muskets surrounded by halos appeared around her. They fired at the mirror at a blazing speed. Their bullets struck it, and with a loud crash the mirror broke into thousands of pieces. Spitfire saw the demon's eyes widen and his expression becoming enraged before he vanished from the broken mirror. As the rifles faded away, everything had been untouched by the volley of bullets. The dragon turned, her gaze softening as she saw Spitfire on the ground. Spitfire could see her face now. She was surely dragon-like. But her eyes were golden, with many white stars within them. She had the most beautiful halo he had ever seen on her head, adorned with jewels of all kind. They were neatly arranged to form some sort of rainbow. She had golden marks on her face, like makeup. They emitted a soft glow, like they were glowing through cracks. The dragon knelt down and spoke again. 

_"You alright? That fiend probably gave you quite the scare."_ She asked, holding out her hand to help Spitfire stand up. Somewhat confused but trusting the dragon, Spitfire soon mustered up the strength to take the dragon's hand. To his surprise, his hand didn't go through. He was holding it. The hand was warm, and the feeling of being able to hold something alive filled Spitfire with alleviation. Spitfire was pulled up, and he could fully see the dragon for once. She was _way_ bigger than Spitfire, but looked like she could kick Kaos' rear end quicker than the other Skylanders could no matter how fast or strong they were. She had angelic armor on, which wasn't like any other he had seen before. Surely this person wasn't a Skylander. Spitfire cleared his throat to speak. 

"I'm fine... But... Who are you? And why did you save me?" He asked. There was silence. Then the dragon averted her gaze, a frown coming onto her face.

_"... I cannot tell you who I am, my child. But I have been watching one of you ever since they rose to power. When I felt that... He... Was terrorizing one of her people, I knew that I needed to help. That thing... I have terrible feelings about it. You need to find your power, my child. You need to seek them."_ The dragon explained. Spitfire was even more confused by this. He raised a brow, then shook his head.

"Seek what? What's going on?!" Before Spitfire could get an answer, the dragon vanished into thin air. Spitfire was left dumbfounded, but time resumed shortly. The clock was ticking again, everything was moving. Looking at the mirror, Spitfire noticed that it was still broken. Shards were all over the ground. Nothing was in the shards or what was left of the mirror, just himself and his surroundings. All of Spitfire's feelings and thoughts settled in. Was this a dream? A demon, an angel, and a hundred muskets just appeared out of nowhere. But now, they were gone, as if they were never here to begin with. Find what? He didn't know what to find. But just as he was about to go out of his room out of panic, he was hit with a horrible headache. Spitfire collapsed onto the ground, holding his head. It was pounding with pain. Something just caused it. Was it the demon? Was it the angel? He didn't know anymore. All he could do was let out a loud scream out of his shock, pain and confusion.

Hearing the screams of sheer pain, the Skylanders in the Boys Wing woke up immediately, knowing that someone was in danger. They ran out of their rooms, looking to see what had happened. Many did not care how they looked from the night before. All they cared about was their friend. They figured that it was coming from Spitfire's room, judging by the sudden change of aura in the air. One of the male Skylanders ran to the door. It was locked. They looked back at the other boys, then to the door. Green grass grew beneath the door, making it glow to weaken it. A wall of bamboo circled around him. They focused, putting their hands together, then they kicked the door open with all of their might. The force of the kick broke the door off of its hinges. Rushing into the room the Skylanders found Spitfire now shaking like a leaf on a tree. This was bad, very bad. The Skylanders yelled in panic, trying to get help from the medics. Many others rushed to the scene, trying to see what was going on. Spitfire could only observe as he was surrounded by his peers. He could hear shouts, but could not see anything anymore as seconds passed. All he saw were colorful blurs now. He soon felt lightheaded. The world spun around, then went black as he passed out. As he was out cold, not moving once.

He could see a forest on fire within his dream. Black smoke covered the sky, smothering out the bright sun and the trees were a coal black color with vibrant flames. No creature was visible in the forest. Anything that had wandered into it had died. Skeletons of poor critters littered the ground here and there. The grass was burnt, if not completely gone. Even the dirt was as depressing as the trees. Black with soot and red with what remained of the soil below. The forest whisked by, and Spitfire saw a clearing. The clearing was large, large enough to have all of the Supercharger vehicles parked with in it and still have space. It stood out from the rest, having no trees, but minimal grass. In the middle of the clearing, there was a statue standing still. It was a dragon-like statue. It held a glowing red stone, which seemed to react to Spitfire's unconscious presence. A familiar voice could be heard whispering in the wind, near muffled by the crackling of fire and raging smoke. It only said a few, whispery words which could be missed if one didn't listen close enough.

_"Find what was lost inside of you for so long..."_


End file.
